


ABFLiW and I am from Uzushio

by TheSistersBread



Series: A Butterfly Flaps its Wings [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Always complete, Aromantic Original Character, BAMF Uzumaki Kushina, BAMF Uzumaki Mito, Bisexuality, F/F, Fuuinjutsu, Jiraiya is a pervert, Kushina and Mizuki like ruining Danzo's plots, Kushina is not happy, Minato has a case of hero worship, Minato struggles to deal with Uzumakis, Mito sits back and enjoys the chaos, Mito was a Founder, Mizuki Uzumaki, Mizuki likes watching him get beaten up, Queerplatonic Relationships, She stirs things up too, Small Uzushio, The Uzumaki are matriarchal, Uzumaki Kanna, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, and patriarchal, interconnected one-shots, they don't discriminate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSistersBread/pseuds/TheSistersBread
Summary: Spinoff from ABFiWa series wherein Luna is born on Uzushio. She doesn't like fighting but it still goes downhill from there.
Relationships: Uzumaki Kushina/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Butterfly Flaps its Wings [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068551
Kudos: 25





	1. Growing - Kushina

The minute Kushina is born, everyone knows she is going to be a troublemaker.

She is loud and she seems to have a permanent mischievous smile. It is only expected that she go on to be an absolute force of nature when she grows up. Uzumakis are whirlwinds. But for all that predictability, there is one thing that stands out.

No one seems to expect her absolute adoration of her cousin Mizuki. Mizuki is not quite forceful in the same way - more timid than brash. She feels so much instead of defaulting to logic. It is not necessarily a disadvantage in this world where you have to trust your gut to survive.

At first, it seems like the two children don't have much in common.

But if you see them together, how vibrant they look, how alive, you'd understand.

Consequently, it is of no surprise at all to anyone when the two chose each other for partners when asked. Uzumaki shinobi come in pairs and really was there any doubt as to who they'd choose?

True, they seem like an unlikely pair but they seem to understand each other to a level no one else does. People get close but the trust and respect that ties them together is too deep for anyone else to grasp. Still, they have other friends, they don't keep to themselves all the time. Mizuki is never skittish with only one or two or even three people (and Kushina doesn't count, they're practically attached at the hip).

The only thing Kushina doesn't like is that her partner never joins her pranking. She'd be an absolute genius at it! Kushina can't count the amount of times Mizuki has suggested improvements to her ideas. The first time Kushina properly managed to pull one off, without getting caught, Mizuki had smiled at her in private and suggested improvements.

She got caught on the next assisted one she tried but it was worth it because all she could see was orange. Besides, punishment ranges from extra stealth training to better seals - depending on how you get caught. Of course, Mizuki always gets dragged along because "partners support each other 'ttebane!". If Mizuki is particularly grumpy, Kushina promises to take her for food afterwards. Both Kushina and Mizuki adore Ramen although Mizuki always chooses the blander ones. Ah, well, something needs to compensate for Mizuki's whiplash personality. Kushina steadfastly ignores the fact that she gets riled up even faster. Kushina's already energetic, it's only a little away.

Mizuki on the other hand goes from tired to snarky to kind to outgoing and insane and then it starts all over again - and not even always in the same order. Honestly, sometimes she's too much for even Kushina but that's ok because she knows Mizuki needs her alone hour once a day to not get too extreme and she doesn't usually mind when so Kushina can go spend some time (alone) with other people. 

(Sometimes it feels like there's a missing Mizuki-hole near her but Kushina can deal with it. Mizuki goes, shuts herself off but she always comes back. Besides, it's not like she does anything interesting. Kushina used a spyglass on her once and all she was doing was splashing with the waves, climbing the trees or simply lying flat out somewhere. Kushina is so much more interesting, so she has no doubt her partner will come back. She will not be beaten by a beach. It's not even alive!)

Kushina learns to deal with it and gradually begins to enjoy some alone time too. Mizuki and her are both intense and sometimes it is nice to take a little break. As Mizuki likes to say "too much of a good thing is not good". Kushina knows Mizuki is good and she wants to spend time with her but she understands what she means - she shouldn't limit her allies.

Her other relatives (the rest of the island) aren't Mizuki but they are interesting in their own right so she doesn't feel as much when Mizuki leaves - she will come back, even if Kushina has to drag her so she might as well make use of the time.

She learns so much in that time.

Mizuki and Kushina are only just starting to mature so their chakra is extremely flexible right now.

Kushina's leaning towards her chakra chains so she spends a lot of those times with the boats. The people of Uzushio are not stupid - chakra and jutsus are used for destruction and healing - why can't they be used for creation? The normal issue is that they don't last long enough but they are known for their sealing and they can do some very interesting things.

On their very first mission, Mizuki took down three bandits by activating one seal. One! If Mizuki didn't become a seal master, Kushina was going to eat her hair. And that would be sad because it was such a useful weapon! No enemy ever expected hair to be used like rope. A bit of chakra had helped but she wasn't going to tell anyone that. Especially not Mizuki. She wants some secrets for herself.

Honestly, if Mizuki actually tries to remember what people tell her or she notices, she'd have a lot of blackmail material. Unfortunately, the girl simply doesn't care enough. There are very few things the girl actually does care about and Kushina is glad that she is one. Otherwise it would be like unrequited friendship. 

They would never have this relationship.

Kushina is still glad that Mizuki approached her. She'll deny it out loud but she hasn't forgotten that it was that way around. But she was the one who sat with her the next day. Mizuki had looked so surprised that Kushina couldn't help but laugh. Halfway through a sarcastic comment, Mizuki's mood completely flipped when she saw Kushina's face and it had turned into a "Do you want to be my friend?".

Kushina still doesn't know why her family are just realising that her friend isn't as shy or "good" as they had thought.


	2. Growing - Kushina

Kushina knows Mizuki is faking it.

There was something in that smile that didn't quite sit right. As if she was going to say anything though. She and Mizuki adored each other and there was something mischievous about that smile. But Mizuki is such a good-two-shoes (most of the time) that she couldn't be sure.

As if hearing her thoughts, Mizuki winks. Kushina is half-convinced that her best friend is a mind-reader.

At that moment, almost as if she's planned it, an explosion goes off. Their teacher, Aomi-sensei grumbles something about troublesome brats before he gets up to go check out. Everyone knows it's a prank and Aomi is more likely to laugh than tell anyone off but he has to make sure. And if it is one, offer a token protest.

Kushina turns suspiciously to Mizuki who gives her an innocent look.

Her friend/cousin stands up from her desk and walks to the board where Aomi's been teaching them Fuuinjutsu. Kushina has no idea what she's about to do. Everyone knows that Mizuki hates talking to more than three people at once, so why is she standing in front of the board like that? She's not sure whether to be proud or exasperated when she comes out with:

"This is wrong." her cousin says, frowning.

Her other cousins turn to face the front. There's forty one of them in total and they all sit in silence as Mizuki turns away from scrutinising the board.

"Fuuinjutsu works by channeling chakra for a certain purpose, right?"

One of her cousins near the back looks like he's going to blow up - probably because Mizuki's explanation is very basic - before he gets elbowed in the side. Kushina can't quite see who it is from here and he'd better be glad for it because if he upset Mizuki, Kushina would prank him into next week.

"Essentially, yes." He manages to say in a surprisingly condescending tone considering he's only said two words. Kushina is reluctantly impressed.

"And chakra works by fulfilling our demands, doesn't it."

"Well, yes but that's a very-"

"So if we command our chakra, the seal will form itself, won't it?" Mizuki cuts him off. She doesn't even do it meanly, she just does it mildly like she stopped listening after yes. Kushina smirks. Her cousin is cool without even realising it and if she did it on purpose, that's even cooler! She wants to learn too.

"No. There's a reason we have to use hand signs."

Mizuki smiles challengingly. Kushina knows she would never do so if she wasn't sure it would work. Mizuki has been practicing without her! It's not like Kushina gets bored when she mentions experimenting and stops listening or anything. Sure.

"Let's try it."

The rest of their time until Aomi-sensei comes back is spent experimenting. No one is quite as proficient as Mizuki of course but obviously she understands her idea best. Kushina has never done this before, never told her chakra what she wanted and allowed it to guide her hand. She finds that she doesn't wish to stop. It's so easy! 

Before Aomi-sensei walks back in, they have put all the Evidence away. This is their secret. For now. 

If he wanted to know, Aomi-sensei shouldn't have left - but why was he gone so long?

(It takes one week for Aomi to realise there's something slightly different about what they're doing and he asks as Aomi-ojisan so no one can resist. Mizuki is now stuck re-teaching the elders once a week. Kushina finds it hilarious.)

* * *

"How did you do it?"

"I asked Michika-oba to make sure he was eating well."

Kushina grins. Mizuki is such a genius!

Michika-obasan is always worried about how much they are all eating. Once a month, she gathers everyone on the beach to have a meal. All two-hundred-and-forty-six of them. She refuses to let anyone else cook too. Kushina loves those days - particularly when she is allowed to eat ramen. Kushina loves Uzushio and she never wants to leave.

* * *

"Now I have to teach everyone else! I'm only 9! What does that id-stu-urghh-I can't find a word! What does Aomi want me to do with everyone else? I don't even want to do it!" 

Kushina can't stop laughing, especially when her friend screeches and storms off. She forgets that Mizuki too is an Uzumaki.

Kushina's not laughing minutes later when Mizuki convinces everyone that she needs an assistant and that Kushina is the perfect candidate, ignoring the fact that at least three of her other cousins were better. She's not laughing when she has spend three hours a week helping them! Three hours! She does have other things to do.

Unfortunately, her cousin overhears her and Kushina doesn't have an answer for what other things are. Kushina is actually enjoying it.

She yells at her cousin for calling her an assistant instead and ignores the knowing look on her face by turning her back to her and walking away. She can't even find in it her to get annoyed when Mizuki yells "Have fun!". There's no trace of laughter in her voice. Mizuki means it.

"At least they're more funner that you!" she snaps, her tone devoid of any actual bite.

She can almost feel the smile on Mizuki's face as she walks away, careful not to do anything to confirm the fact that she's actually enjoying it.

* * *

It's only much later, when they ask about the explosion, that they learn Aomi-sensei was gone so long because he was busy activating seals. When they ask why, he simply reminds them that Iwa haven't made a move in months and he wanted to be ready.

Far away, in said place, a trembling man recounts terrifying whirlpools, roaring waves and a non-existent island. He claims it was like chasing a ghost. He will recover but it will take time. He will never try to attack anywhere again - retire into a civilian lifestyle and enjoy his life.

The man is one of the only survivors of the Uzushio massacre. 


	3. Small - Narrator

Uzushio is a very small village. 

The envoy sent with Mito-obaasan stayed there. No Uzumaki should have to live alone and without allies. Then there were the terrible storms. The waves were so tall that they could barely see the top and the thunder crashed so loudly that it was hard to even sleep. The water flooded the island and everything was absolutely wrecked. If it hadn't been for the seals every Uzumaki that had ever lived laid on the island, the people would have had next to no chance of surviving.

The storm's children destroyed by the storm itself. The height or irony.

At least they had all had some form of training.

There aren't very much of them, there never have been so everyone has to be a Shinobi. If Uzumakis are to survive, they must all be powerful enough to do so. The other villages think they have some very advanced seals that they protect the civilians with for it is rare to see one. It makes sense. The civilians need not be put in unnecessary danger. 

No Uzumaki would ever correct them.

They are all Uzumakis, born of Uzushio. 

They are one - why bother with different names?

They are powerful but few. 

It is better this way. They do not want to become too arrogant. Arrogance is dangerous but so is doubting your capabilities. This the closest to middle ground there is.

They are shinobi and civilians in one.

They have no choice. To survive, they must keep up the pretence. Even against Konoha, their supposed ally. The one who kept on taking and never giving.

Mizuki's Okaasan specialises in needles and senbon so she is a tailor. She is proficient enough to support the entire island.

Her father - before he died - was good at concealing weapons. That is why he took all of them down with him when he died. He always had another trick. He made the designs for her mother to actually construct. Mizuki's job has always been seals. 

Every child does the seals before specialising. It is their heritage and it thrums through their veins, unrelenting and strong. Many choose to specialise in a form of Kenjutsu. After sealing, it is the most important thing the Uzumaki are known for - their blades.

No one knows what Mizuki's choice will be.

Kushina - her best friend, her partner in everything - has chosen chakra chains. She will apprentice under the rope masters - those that help build ships and secure things. The fishermen too - to create traps. Perhaps even the hunters. If she manages her hair technique right, she may even be able to use it in that aspect. There are so many potential senseis on the island.

Whatever Mizuki chooses, Kushina and her will find a way to combine. Somehow. Uzushio shinobi come in pairs. That is simply the nature of things. They do not have enough people for larger groups like Konoha and they refuse to limit themselves to one sensei. Everyone can and does teach them things. Mizuki and Kushina cannot be separated - not that any of their family will try.

Mizuki's Okaasan and Otousan were a pair and her mother was hit hard by his death. She holds on for Mizuki and her sisters who have already lost too much to lose her too. It is common for pairs to end up together.

Mizuki has already told Kushina that she doesn't think she can love her romantically but she can do everything else. Kushina simply embraces her and tells her that she has enough love for them both. After that, Mizuki gains her first true partner in a romantic sense. Well, sort of. Mizuki can't really do the whole 'Romantic Love' thing.

Mizuki decides it's time to trust someone else for once and tells Kushina, her partner, of her extra memories, of other lives and reincarnation. Kushina listens and plans. She loves Mizuki but she knows the girl struggles alone. The two of them are small, yes, but even small things can cause ripples. 

Mizuki cries onto her and for the first time, Kushina is struck by how much she feels for the girl. They are only thirteen but shinobi die young and Uzumakis are practically endangered. The world fears them, hates them. The world does not love Uzumakis so they must love each other. Again, they have no choice. It's why everyone is a cousin, an aunt, an uncle, a grandparent and so on...

Uzumakis are wild, uncontrollable as storms but they too can be stopped. The only way to survive is together. 

They elect their leader but they do not follow blindly.

There are too few of them to be destroyed for simple mistakes.

If a child is born to an Uzumaki, it is a child of Uzushio no matter what.

This is another reason they are not liked by others, even their brother village - Konoha. They understand the value of equality. When you are just as likely to be killed by a man as a woman, by a child as an adult, by someone unknown as one with a great reputation, what is the purpose of holding yourselves back? Konoha do not allow their female shinobi to be front line fighters. They call them kunoichi. They make it difficult for men to be medics. Men are to be the first line of defence so are not taught the valuable things like disguise and seduction.

It is different in Uzushio. They are not taught how to fight but how to survive.

Mizuki refuses to eat meat and fish so she learns and teaches how to scrounge in different environments. They respect her decision but she must bear the responsibility for it. When she begins to struggle and asks around for help, they are content she has understood. Kushina and Mizuki are to make their own decisions, bear the responsibility and be able to swallow their pride or think of asking for help when necessary.

When the world hates you, you must be wiser for it.


	4. Konoha - Narrator

The first time Kushina and Mizuki leave Uzushio for official purposes - they are to escort a man to Konoha. Previous trips have been to the shore to buy some supplies. The island has everything they need but it doesn't have everything they want. Besides, it's interesting to get off the island every once in a while. Kushina and Mizuki both love exploring. It's just a shame they don't really get the chance unless off on a mission. They are still young so they are not allowed to go gallivanting around yet. Yet.

Their whirlpool headgear securely on and their backpacks packed, the two leave with the man between them. Everyone turns out unhappy with this arrangement. He doesn't want two kids to 'babysit' and they both think his rude with non-existent manners. It's not even that, they're not happy with. The man complains about them, to their faces. He doesn't even have the decency to keep his thoughts in his head. He won't stop complaining about how they're both "Genin" derisively. They ignore him.

Uzushio has no genin, chunnin or jounin.

You are educated until you are proficient enough to protect another person thoroughly between the two of you and not die. Perhaps that is the equivalent of genin. Neither of them know.

Or maybe not. 

Uzumakis do not leave Uzushio until they can do the above without truly revealing their capabilities. When they appear to have only large chakra stores and seals as abilities. When you can take out five men each by average speed and seals. Is that genin level? Kushina thinks jounin must be really impressive if that is it. Mizuki manages not to laugh. She thinks they must be chunnin.

When you are small yet sought for, you have two choices.

You can become big, big enough to be feared and to have greater target painted on your back. A page in the bingo book for yourself instead of simply one on the Uzumaki clan.

Or you can pretend to be small, to only fit expectations and try to keep the target the same size it already is. To only have people apprehensive because of the headband.

Uzumakis chose the second option.

So Kushina and Mizuki are careful. Careful to pretend they can only seal and have slightly larger chakra pools than normal. Pretend they do not sense the chakra thrumming everywhere. Pretend they are two inexperienced girls with the Uzu swirl and Uzumaki traits.

The mission is successful.

They disguise themselves well until a little distance away and take the man to the entrance. And because they are there, because Kushina wants to see the place that could have become her home, they enter. They do not remove their headbands for they are Uzushio's and Uzushio is Konoha's sister. That is they way it is meant to be. It is only that way in an ideal world.

They pretend they are comfortable there. They pretend not to notice the eyes on them, on these two children of Uzushio. They pretend not to care when people's eyes linger too long on them. They remind themselves that they are partners, that they are not alone. They go about the markets looking for interesting things and ignoring the skin-crawling looks as they are objectified.

They sit in the shops, ignoring the outside world, and taking in what Konoha has to offer - apart from lecherous men and people who stare and gossip way too much. It is nothing like Uzushio. That is okay, it is not Uzushio. What is not okay is they way they look at them. Kushina entertains the idea of kissing Mizuki to get them to back off but she doesn't know if they have some archaic views on the subject. Kushina doesn't get it - love is love. Mizuki might not love her romantically but Mizuki does love her so what is the problem? She understands that public intimacy can be a little uncomfortable but her Otousan says it is not that.

They visit Ichiraku's ramen so Kushina can try what was her favourite. The owner is friendly, even when he spots their headbands but they can tell he is tired. When they ask, he tells them his daughter, Ayame, kept him up wailing. When you have children, he says, know they will keep you up.

Mizuki does not let her discomfort show. Everyone has always assumed thing of her but she understands it's necessary to protect them so she doesn't inform him she is not planning to. Kushina on her other side, practically has her head buried in the food. Mizuki hopes she doesn't have to drag her away.

(She does. It takes a lot of cajoling but eventually they agree to stay the night and go the next one. Kushina wants to go at least once more. Mizuki is starting to think Kushina is going to end up staying here simply for the Ramen. But Kushina's not going to leave her like that and she knows it.)

Before finding somewhere to stay though, a nice relaxing trip to a bath house is in order. Kushina and Mizuki are Uzumakis and Uzumakis are of water. There is no better reward than time spent bathing together. The water is their element.

Both of them shed their clothes easily - there is no point in shame. When they hear a slight giggling though, they stiffen and decide to go elsewhere. They have been subject to this ever since they stepped foot in this place and they are reaching their limits.

As they leave, hand in hand to stop themselves doing something rash, they spot a white-haired man pinching the woman in front of them. In an extremely uncomfortable place. The woman keeps her face impressively blank but her chakra is seething. There is a feeling of resignation though and shame that they both clock.

Mizuki clenches her fist - but Kushina is gone. Frantically, she looks around for her. She wouldn't just leave...

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Found her.


	5. Jiraiya - Mizuki

Mizuki doesn’t know what to do. 

Should she stay and comfort the woman or would she prefer a front row seat to the pervert getting beaten up by her girlfriend? Perhaps she ought to stop her but the woman in front of them's quivering chakra is making her just as bloodthirsty. She decides to approach the woman first.

The woman looks at her startled as she offers her comforts and proceeds to break down about numerous other time she has suffered this and numerous other who have been subjected to the degrading treatment. Mizuki wonders when she is going to get over her 'help everyone' instincts. She tries to keep her expression blank but her chakra is boiling and angry and furious. 

In an even quieter voice, the woman goes on about several males who have suffered the same treatment by others practically undressing them in public. Of ostracisation if the Sage forbid, they are actually decent to others. Mizuki has more than one lifetime of trying to deal with her emotions but sometimes she can't be bothered. She manages to at least conceal her killing intent although her face is in blank mode 3 - 'I am going to be you down so hard it takes you turning it into a decent person to be able to get out'. It would not do to terrify the woman - most certainly the victim in this messed up situation.

Sometimes, when Mizuki is mad enough, she falls back on the thinking that make her and Kushina an epic pranking team. Devious and cruel. Mizuki is a flame of righteousness at the moment but she knows he deserves it.

Ruthlessly, she removes her headband and bends to whisper in someone's ear. Rumours are either absolute pains or beautiful blessing.

Before long, her efforts pay off and a crowd of victims and supportive citizens are there watching, en masse, as Kushina physically attacks the man. She is absolutely brutal and ruthless and Mizuki would like nothing less than to be there with her. She contents herself on feeling the satisfaction and the sheer relief of the crowd. Seeing one of the abusers, one of the strongest ones being taken down by a little girl is like some sort of curse has been lifted.

She is giving them back hope, Mizuki realises as she starts to hear whispers of the red-hot habanero. It seems some things never change.

Soon, when they spot her and Kushina's distinctive swirls, a cry of "Uzumaki!" arises and Mizuki hopes she isn't red. What? It's embarrassing. Mizuki has never enjoyed attention but she will gladly bear it to see so many liberated from their fear of the man who had tormented them. Because it is worth it. A little embarrassment is nothing next to bringing a shameless tormenter to justice. It's not even revenge or any sort of grudge, it is simply deserved justice. It isn't common in this world.

A sudden swirl of gold catches her attention and she gets ready to tag the approaching arrival if they try anything. They’re going straight for Kushina so she plants a restraining seal on the ground. As expected the runner doesn’t notice until it’s too late. One minute they are moving at an impressive velocity and the next, they are paralysed on the spot. Mizuki resists the urge to smirk in satisfaction. He will not ruin this moment for them. For the people who weren't able to stop this, for the people who deserved better than this. For the people who were failed by everyone else who knew and who could stand up to their tormentors.

She steps up to the frozen, golden haired boy. There is something familiar about him but she can’t quite put her finger on it. It doesn’t really matter to her anyway. She leans forward into the boy’s personal space - she has no qualms on threatening someone to defend her partner. She has no scruples about intimidating someone to make sure these people get their justice, get what they are due.

“Listen, if you hurt my partner or get involved, I will skewer you. I just need to activate one seal. So, what’s it going to be?”

She realises belatedly that the boy can’t speak. Oops! Probably something she added in in case she was capturing an enemy so they wouldn't call for back up. He still should be able to - yes, ok.

”Understand? One blink for yes, two blinks for-“

The boy rapidly blinks once. Keen, isn’t he? Fast as well, he really was running at an impressive speed. He just needs to work on the stopping. The faster you run, the greater the distance you need to stop. If he didn't want to do off course, he should have stopped long before he reached her seal. Still, the speed is impressive.

She can deal with that. She hopes.

She deactivates the seal and immediately knows she can’t. He’s off like a rocket. Mizuki yells to herself that she's not allowed to reactivate the seal to stop his mouth from moving so much but it's so tempting. It turns out he is interested in Fuuinjutsu but his sensei - the one Kushina's currently pummelling - doesn't know any more. He rambles on for a bit but the point is that he wants Mizuki to teach him. She briefly considers saying yes just to shut him up but Mizuki has some terms. Terms he might not accept.

It turns out he does. Keeping Uzushio's secrets are not unfeasible.

Minato Namikaze is an orphan and nothing apart from the desire to be Hokage keeps him in Konoha. It's not like anyone actually care about him enough to miss him and he knows it. He's friendly with quite a few people but only in passing. Some of the adults look at him fondly when he says he wants to be Hokage. Like he'll never manage just because he doesn't have parents anymore. He doesn't mind being Uzukage instead.

The redhead (either) is going to be his sensei and he's excited!


	6. Leaving - Multiple

Her and Kushina are going today.

They are also taking Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Mito with them. The Elders kicked up a bit of fuss for the last one but were promptly reminded exactly who instated them and Founded Konoha and therefore exactly who was going to leave Konoha whether they liked it or not. They didn't like it but they didn't have to like it. They weren't going to stop her. Uzumaki Mito is a storm and they were not protected in the eye of it. Quite the opposite actually, if they hadn't bent, the storm would have wrecked them.

Before they left though, the civilians wanted thank them. Kushina and Mizuki simply couldn't resist the doe-eyed children. After the half tongue lashing and half pleading speech Mizuki made and Kushina's punishment, they are rather grateful to have made the Uzumakis' acquaintance.

* * *

"Do you know how it is to be objectified, Jiraiya?" Mizuki demands.

When there is no response, she continues, "It is a deeply uncomfortable feeling. Someone's looking at you, staring at you, making you feel so weak and helpless because what can you do about that? What can you say: oh someone was looking at me in a way I didn't like so I punched them?" Mizuki snorts.

"That wouldn't get you anywhere but in trouble. The people that do it, do it because they know they can get away with it. Who would ever believe the word of a mere civilian over that of the legendary Jiraiya of the Sannin? It is an abuse of power and you are an absolute disgrace. We -" Mizuki gestures to herself and Kushina, "came to see the Konoha that our ancestor helped to create, to see her legacy. Instead, we found a sexist school system. How are boys meant to infiltrate places without lessons? How are girls meant to be heavy-hitters if they never get the chance."

"Most importantly, how are civilians meant to trust their shinobi when they frequently invade their privacy and they find it difficult to be anywhere near them? How is another shinobi meant to trust you if you do things like that? Trust and respect are important aspects of the job. You don't respect anyone and you can't be trusted. How do you expect to maintain any sort of relationship."

"Be better than this. Protect people instead of violating them. Don't disrespect other people like that. People look up to you and with great power comes great responsibility. Be better for all those people who are wronged because someone stronger than them felt like playing around. I know you can do it. You know you can do it. They-" she gestures to the crowd "know you can do it. So do it!"

"Oh, and lastly, if we ever catch you in the act again, after Hengeing you into a pretty woman and dragging you around so you can feel it for yourself, we will gut you. Have a nice day, Jiraiya the Toad Sage of the Sannin. You have a lot of thinking to do and we don't want to strain that poor little brain much more, do we?"

Mizuki smiles viciously before flouncing off. Turning your back on another shinobi was one of the biggest offences you could commit. It was saying that you didn't think they'd be able to defeat you, even if you didn't see them coming. 

Mizuki regrets nothing.

* * *

They've left Jiraiya with quite a lot to think about and for his sake, Minato hopes the sensei he never had will grow from this get better. He doesn't know if its very likely. Minato's favourite moment was when they all caught sight of Mito calmly sipping her tea. The fact she was watching, impassive, spoke volumes. And when the woman did speak, it was simply to tell him that he had been raised better than that. Watching it was a truly transforming experience for Minato.

He'd never quite thought about how much people feared the Sannin or the Hokage for he has always looked up to them. But when Mizuki laid it out flat, told the Toad Sannin that he was violating women but that no one had ever spoken up because they didn't see how they could, he feels something ugly. He doesn't know exactly how to describe it but something's changed.

Minato hadn't realised it yet but he doesn't want that to be him. Doesn't want people to run in fear every time they see him or hear his name. He doesn't know it yet but the reason he wants to be a Kage is to have people respect him, people adore him, people love him. He's starting to realise it had side-effects. But he doesn't know any of that yet. At least consciously. But it's what makes him agree to Mizuki's terms, what makes him leave behind Konoha for Uzushiogakure with his companions: the three redheads, one of which is a Founder.

* * *

Uzumaki Mito is old.

She will die soon and the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox will be released. Konoha wanted another Uzumaki host. She refuses. Uzushio gave her to Konoha, they gave most of their children to fight for Konoha. Mito will not let them take anymore. So she tells the Elders she is leaving and when they try to stop her, she reminds them of the terms of her marriage contract. Nestled between the other clauses, is a clause asserting her ability to return home after providing an heir or her husband dying.

She didn't want to go earlier - had truly come to care for the husband who would find it difficult to manage without her but after his death, she started considering it. She barely sees Tsunade and the girl doesn't really enjoy spending much time with her. Tsunade, her dear grandchild has never asked to spend time with her, has never seemed to be interested in her presence. 

So when two Uzumaki come to the village, their chakra bright and familiar, is it any wonder she decides to go with them? There is nothing holding her back, after all.

She knows it's time to go home. 


	7. Present - Kanna

Uzumaki Kanna is envious.

She has always wanted a partner like everyone else on Uzushio but there is an odd number so she has never had one. It wasn’t that her cousins tried to push her away, it was just how things ended up. She tends to do her missions with the older ones who have lost theirs but often, she longs for her own.

The others understand and she gets that they can’t simply make one appear. It doesn’t mean that she doesn’t want one to, though. Partners on Uzushio are special. You love them and cherish them whether platonically or not. Either way, they are yours however you wish to love them. Partners have a deep connection and Kanna wants that for herself.

But right now, she doesn’t have a partner to laugh and cry with her so she has to hurry up and finish this work before it gets too late. Aomi-ojisan will have her hide otherwise. At least it is much easier to create seals now - ever since Mizuki’s impromptu lesson.

The adults don’t know what she’s going to choose but Kanna has a bet on sensei. Or maybe explaining things but it doesn’t sound so cool when you say that and Mizuki is... maybe not cool. But she does more than just survive Kushina and Kanna knows that Mizuki could power a fire for years with willpower. So, no, Kanna’s family is not wise. All of them, including (especially) Mizuki are mad. And she loves it.

She'd also love it if she could decide herself.

She could go for healing - everyone who bites her is healed - but it's uncomfortable and she doesn't like it. The only reason she even knows if because one of the children bit her hand once. It wasn't even on purpose but the entire family could sense the chakra transition.

She doesn't like it though because it hurts and is deeply uncomfortable. She doesn't want bite scars for the rest of her life! But she's not sure she should go into healing - her entire family has warned her that if anyone else ever finds out, they will take advantage of it and she doesn't want to let anyone die if she can help it. It wouldn't be a good combination.

Inevitably, she'd end up healing someone not from the island that way, they'd tell the others and she'd be hunted for it. People try to even avoid mentioning what she can do. The island is as secure as possible but time defeats everything so they need to be careful.

Kanna turns her attention back to the seal and tries to envision what she wants.

* * *

Kanna loves the sea.

The sea is wild, untameable, fierce and angry but also soft and caressing. It reminds her of her family. Red is quite far from blue but still, water is their element and she just likes to watch it. Somedays, it is content to simply settle and make small waves. On others it is passionate and the waves rise much, much higher than her head. And on some days, it is a little mischievous, alternating between small and medium waves. She really does adore it.

She adores it even more when she can see red hair near it because then she knows her family are out there either leaving for some sort of a trip or coming home, back to where they belong. Both are equally as exciting and she enjoys watching the boats fade away as they leave until she simply can't see them anymore or become even clearer and bigger as they approach.

As she squints, she makes out not two but three redheads and one gold. As Kushina and Mizuki are the only ones who aren’t on the island right now, she knows exactly who two of them are. So who could the other two be? She doesn't know but they seem to have brought guests. Kanna’s grin is way past mischievous. It’s time to greet their visitors - Uzushio style.

* * *

Minato’s been thrown in the deep end. The worst part is that he’s the one that threw himself into it. It’s fine when you can blame someone else but he can’t. It was his choice to come. It was his choice to beg the redheads to teach him more Fuuinjutsu, to master the Uzumaki ways. He can't pin that on anyone else.

What wasn’t his choice though was to be welcomed by around four hundred people with maniac grins on. He really shouldn't have obeyed Kushina when she told him to set his stuff down because the next thing he knows is being tossed into the air and falling into the cold, cold water. As he splutters in indignation, the people of Uzushio laugh at his plight. No one is quite laughing as hard as Kushina so he takes the opportunity to splash her. Seconds later, when there is no retaliation, he cracks one eye open and sees another gleeful redhead hugging his two new senseis.

* * *

It’s only when they reach the shore that Kanna realises just what her present is. She jumps up and down with glee to the amusement of Mito and the bafflement of Kushina when she tackles her in the water. Mizuki takes a split second to realise what she means and smirks in amusement, embracing her cousin. Then, Kanna prances over to Minato and grabs his hand.

Before a wave of water comes for her face, Mizuki catches sight of Kanna who’s practically dancing as she drags a still wet Minato along with her. She has a partner!

Growling, Mizuki turns to her own partner and the water fight begins in earnest.

Meanwhile, from the dry shore, Minato's still questioning his choices and why the best masters of Fuuinjutsu had to be these crazy Uzumakis. He's resigned himself to being dragged around by this redhead but it doesn't mean he enjoys it. At least, no one is going to know he actually doesn't mind. He's meant to be grumpy - he's more than earned the right to be.


	8. Partner - Minato

Minato spends his first week under his new sensei’s teaching by not using chakra. He pouted like a little kid when Mizuki-sensei said that but he obeyed. Besides Mizuki and Kushina bet that he could last a week and if they win, he’ll get a cut so he’d prefer that. He'd rather not ask who else bet on him - he's sure he won't like the answer.

(The rest of the island.)

All in all, Minato is having his first proper holiday. He’s still not sure what to do about Uzumaki Kanna though. No one has disabused her of the notion that he will be her partner but Minato’s not quite sure what they mean by that. Kushina and Mizuki are partners and he’s caught them kissing. On the lips. He didn’t even catch them, they were doing it in broad daylight. Is that what they mean? Because he doesn't think he likes Kanna in that way but it's too early to tell and he doesn't want to be a heartbreaker at thirteen!

He doesn’t know who else to ask so he asks Kanna what a partner is. Which might not have been the best idea. The way she describes it leaves him even more confused. Shaking her head, as if he’s some sort of cute puppy, Kanna tells him to look for Mito-obaasan. He's tried to call the woman Mito-hime and then Mito-sama but he was quite literally laughed over. He means it. His ego will never recover. Kanna says it's a good thing. Mito calmly elbows her and walks past like nothing ever happened.

Minato is starting to understand just how the woman kept up with the Senjus and Uchiha. The three of them have nothing on Uzumaki children, absolutely nothing. And wasn’t that a surprise: to learn there were only Uzumaki children and they were all shinobi. He hadn’t even realised until he’d asked about the other shinobis. He didn’t see how they’d be so feared if it was only a hundred or so. Their revelation left Minato reeling. It also meant he didn’t move fast enough to evade their newest tag - one that made you luminescent for an entire day. His sensei/s had been absolutely no help just saying something about being quicker next time. And then reminiscing about all the things they had to do when they got caught. Minato has never been gladder not to be an Uzumaki. It's clear that they're all insane.

He was then hounded for a day about testing new tags (thankfully not the explosive ones). At least it had been good exercise, especially as he wasn’t allowed to use chakra. He counts himself lucky - Kushina and Mizuki's tales have all but traumatised him. This is nowhere near as bad. 

Still, Mito seems to be the only rational person on this island so when Kanna tells him to ask her, he doesn't hesitate. It takes a while though as Mito-obaasan has taken to wandering the island and seeing the things and people (probably because she's been away so long) so it's a little difficult for Minato to locate her. He’d be so much faster if he could use chakra! He finds her eventually.

When she spots him, she calls him over, warmly greeting him by his nickname. Minato was embarrassed until he realised that she never called anyone by their name, choosing instead to give them all a nickname. His is lightning because he is like a yellow flash she explains. Minato still isn't sure about it. Still, she is the wise elder in the stories you don't argue with.

So when she tells him of her partner who never once left her until his death, he listens. She tells him that there were whispers about her faithfulness but she didn’t care because having him was more important. That her husband didn’t truly understand but he knew her well enough to ignore those rumours. That despite what the Elders said and how much they complained, they weren’t quite stupid enough to get between two people from Uzushio. Mito thinks it was a pity. Minato is surprised that they had that much common sense.

She tells him of the first time it was revealed that they were best friends and not closely related. Of the truly ridiculous things he did to be able to spend time with her or even just make sure she knew she had someone to talk to. Of the ironclad part of her marriage contract that was added in the case of her partner, one that her parents (and everyone else) carefully deliberated over to make sure she was as happy as possible. The one time they tried to send him home, Mito was prepared to walk out with him for she wasn't going to leave him until death. The Elders backed down, here Mito smiles but her smile isn't a kind one.

Minato listens and starts to think that he does want that, someone to always have his back. Someone who will stick with him until the point of death. Someone he understands and who understands him back. It's clear why many end up in a relationship. Minato is an orphan and he has always longed for that kind of dedication, that kind of love. Minato wants that. Minato wants a partner like that: desperately. He had only ever dreamed of it, here is his chance.

He is willing to learn about Uzumaki Kanna, ready to try and gain the connection he so deeply craves. He knows it won't all be so good, they will hurt each other, cause each other pain but he hopes that they will be good enough to withstand it. Strong enough not to turn their backs on each other. Ready to defend each other. Parted only in death. He is not naive, there are benefits as well as disadvantages but Minato still wants a partner. A partner called Uzumaki Kanna.

Mito lounges against the tree and watches him run away with an amused smile before turning back to look at the ocean.


	9. Family - Minato

Minato should have expected it.

He honestly doesn't know why he still thinks someone can actually keep his senseis in line. It's been repeatedly proven that no one can. Surprisingly, it's often Kushina who has to keep Mizuki in line but when they agree on something, it's futile to stand in their way. He'll deny it but he wouldn't do that anyway. There's absolutely no point.

He wonders just how he came to know this a fact.

How he came to know them so intimately, so deeply.

First he came for the sealing.

He took to it like a duck to water and he could probably leave now - he's more proficient than he expected when he chased after a redhead. But he isn't doing that. He finds himself unable to leave Uzushio. It is a magnet and Minato hadn't known it before but he is magnetic. He was going to leave, eventually. He doesn't want to anymore. He can't fathom the idea of leaving Kushina, Mizuki, Kanna, Mito and the sheer warmth of the island.

The answer to why has been staring him it the face for a while.

He begins to realise when he makes an offhanded comment about his family being dead and Kushina threatens to beat him up for “calling us dead, ‘ttebane”. 

When he stares at her, his mouth gaping wide open, she huffs in frustration.

”You’ve been adopted, Uzumaki Namikaze Minato.”

Minato flees. He’s not quite sure how to deal with this. Kanna is of no help at all. She seems to think he already knew so. Minato runs to the only other semi-sane person of the island - Mito. (He runs to Mito when he doesn't know what to do.)

Even this proves fruitless because she simply regards him, a mischievous smile on her face. You can take the Uzumaki out of Uzushio but you can't take the Uzushio out of the Uzumaki. Minato is outnumbered and he knows it. It's like they're all conspiring against him. He shudders at the thought. Mizuki is probably the calmest Uzumaki he knows - when she's actually awake. Otherwise, she fluctuates between practically dancing around and sitting there like the world's too boring for her.

Minato honestly doesn't know how Kushina deals with it but he doesn't know how Mizuki deals with Kushina either so all he does is be glad he isn't in one of their places. He really wouldn't have survived. He shudders to even imagine it.

He will never have to.

Instead, he's stuck with Kanna. Kanna who happily follows his senseis into everything. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn she was the 'little sister' of their group. That would make him the little brother. He finds he rather enjoys it.

What he doesn't (pretends not to) enjoy is all the excursions he inevitably gets dragged on.

In front of him, Mizuki hisses, "Hurry up!"

Kanna laughs, Minato picks up the pace and Kushina comments: "You worry too much."

This a familiar argument, one they've had some many times that Minato knows how it's going to go. It go to the point where the two of them have the argument for the sake of have it.. and everyone else of course.

"Because you don't worry enough!"

Kushina laughs and Mizuki huffs, holding it for a few seconds before joining her.

They are far enough away from the scene of crime that Minato gives in to his laughter too. To his left, Kanna's eyes are sparkling with glee and on his right, Mizuki and Kushina sport matching grins. In front, Mito watches them all fondly.

It is nearly time.

Time for Minato to make his 'graduating piece' as it is.

He can almost sense Kanna's worried gaze so he takes her hand gently. When he is done, he will not, cannot leave her behind. He knows she would come with him but he doesn't want her to have to make that choice. There is no one outside he longs for, no other family so why would he leave?

Shakily, he approaches Mito.

His new seal is a masterpiece and Mizuki has verified that it should work. There is always an element of probability for new seals but if there are any adverse effects, they aren't very obvious and should therefore be minor. 

Mito smiles up at him reassuringly.

She has discussed it with the fox - here she notes wryly that it took some time before it was willing to do anything other than rip her throat out - and it has agreed to the terms. Most of Minato's seal relies on its' cooperation. There is a failsafe but as Mito made clear, they don't wish to use it because it would only cause the Kyuubi more pain.

Gently, he begins his work on Mito's hand.

The fox has been neutralised for the time being so while Mizuki removes the previous seal, Minato gets to work on his seal. It is a thing of great beauty, complex and swirly but Minato cannot appreciate its beauty when he doesn't know if it will work or not.

As he waits for Mito to wake up, he trembles worriedly.

Mito must wake up. He needs her to.

She does and Minato has never been so relieved. Even the sudden appearance of a fox next to her doesn't snap him out of it. For a second too long, he thought he'd lost her that she was gone because of him, because his seal was faulty. It would have been all his fault.

The fox looks at him impassively. When it speaks, it growls the words out, "So you're the brat who changed the seal."

Mizuki inclines her head and Minato tries not to stutter as he replies, "Yes."

The fox stares at him a little longer, sniffs all five of them and then slinks away. Minato tries not to worry. The seal should work. The seal will work. He has to believe it. Mizuki believes it and she's even better than him.

"So... what do we do now?" Mizuki ponders, "Kushina, we were going to tell them something, weren't we?"

Minato tries not to react as her thoughtful look twists into a wicked smile.

"Yes, the Chunnin exams, wasn't it?"

Minato huddles with Kanna as they desperately try to escape from his former - as if: current senseis' manic laughter. Mito watches them with her usual calm smile. They all know she's trying not to laugh at their misfortune.


End file.
